


Undercurrent

by notasponsor



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: High School AU, Jealous Rhett, Light Angst, M/M, disgruntled link, rhink, teenage hormones amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasponsor/pseuds/notasponsor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two stay quiet, both afraid to break the comforting silence. Silence means no discussion. Silence means nothing changes. </p><p>Eventually, Link breaks it, “You wanna hang out tomorrow?”</p><p>Rhett shakes his head, “I can’t. Got basketball tomorrow.” He sees Link sit back in his seat, eyes looking at the dashboard.</p><p>“What about the weekend.” He doesn’t form it as a question. They both know Rhett’s answer by now.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome rhinkluv on Tumblr for beta'ing this fic! Also this fic is very snapshot-esque.

“Hey, you okay?”

Rhett looks up from his worksheet. Link’s next to him, sitting in the desk directly next to Rhett as always, leaning forward on his left elbow. A soft frown is present on Link’s face.

Rhett swallows, “Yeah, no problem,” and looks down before Link can say anything. Outside the boundaries of his Anatomy worksheet, in his peripherals, he catches Link slowly moving back to his own paper. Only the sound of pencils scratching on paper fill Rhett’s mind, besides his pounding heart.

* * *

The scuffling of people walking echoes loudly in the brightly lit hallway of Harnett High School. Everyone seems to be going to their next class. Except Rhett. He stands motionless in the middle of the hall, a ragged green notebook in his hand. The veins in his neck feel as if they are pulsing out of his skin. His hands are clammy.

He’s with her again. Rhett’s eyes stay locked onto Link across the hall, leaning against the wall next to a blonde girl’s locker, smirking at her. He says something, and the girl laughs. Rhett can’t remember her name, only her backpack, the light pink colored thing that he always sees when she and Link are walking away.

Rhett hates her.

The girl says something while nodding, closing her locker gently. Link’s eyes follow her hand. Then they dart up and catch Rhett’s stare. Link gives a small acknowledging smile in his direction. Rhett turns around and walks away.

* * *

“Good practice, boys!” the resounding voice of their coach yells as the basketball team disperses out of the gym. Faceless guys walk past Rhett as he wanders. They laugh and talk loudly to one another but the only thing Rhett can clearly grasp is the chilled orange Gatorade bottle in his right hand. 

Someone slaps Rhett on the back and says something to him. Rhett nods and responds how he thinks he should, but the words they exchange go through one ear and out the other. Everything around him seems blurry. Meaningless colors mesh together, weaving and blending together in and around the court.

Then, everything stutters and becomes crystal clear. “Hey guys, have you seen Rhett?” Links voice sounds crisp and unfiltered from the lobby adjacent to the court. 

Rhett throws his Gatorade in the trash and strides out of the court. Turning to the left, he sees Link. He’s alone. The sight makes Rhett feel lighter.

Link looks away from someone and smiles widely when he sees him. “Rhett!”

Rhett walks over to Link and lets a small grin grow on his face. “Hey, man.”

Link steps a little closer, until there’s only a few inches between them, feigning that the room is too loud for him to hear. Rhett notices and cranes his head downward, lips a mere half inch from Link’s ear.

“Why are you at the school this late?” he murmurs. Practice ends at 5:30, two hours and thirty minutes after school ends. 

“I had to wait so I could tell you somethin’,” Link says, blue eyes looking up at Rhett.

Rhett nods his head once, “Yeah, what is it, bo?”

Link blinks a few times and sighs. “I can’t come over to the river tonight,” he swallows, “I mean, I was really looking forward to it, but I really have to work on science fair with Janet.”

Rhett’s hands turn into loose, defeated fists. “Um,” he says, not looking at Link but rather the display case full of football and basketball and other sports awards. “Yeah, uh, okay.” He examines the two basketball ones that belong to his team, “That’s fine.”

“See ya tomorrow, Rhett.”

Rhett keeps staring at the display case, eyes mindlessly scanning the trophies, the bright shine on them. He feels Link’s presence disappear and finally looks up. It’s just him in the lobby. He allows a ragged breath to escape before composing himself.

Rhett walks back into the dark court and grabs his duffel bag. The fabric feels scratchy and rough. The door of the lobby clicks as he leaves, walking to the parking lot. 

The last thing Rhett sees before he goes into his own car is Link getting into that girl’s car and the license plate decorated with a “I’d rather be playing softball” frame growing smaller and smaller as the car zooms into the distance.

* * *

Rhett doesn’t even really have a reason to hate the girl. He shouldn’t dislike her at all. She raises her hand during the class Rhett shares with her and Link. She answers the questions casually and with poise. Her smile is bright. She’s cute. Maybe that’s why she’s so grating. Perhaps that’s why every time he sees her, he feels like someone has ripped open his torso and poured acid on him. 

Or maybe that’s why she’s amazing. So amazing that Link holds onto her every word during discussions. So amazing that she always smells like peaches, even in the winter. So amazing that she talks to Link when Rhett won’t.

The bell rings and Rhett’s chest feels tight as he watches Link and the girl leave the room together. They don’t hold hands, but they walk close together, shoulders brushing every so often. The door shuts behind them.

Rhett breaks his gaze from the door and starts putting his things in his backpack.

* * *

“Hey, Rhett!” he hears Link yell behind him. He stops and waits for Link to jog up next to him before continuing to his car. 

“Man, I haven’t seen you in a bit!” Link sounds breathless. 

“Yeah,” Rhett pulls off his backpack and takes out his car key while in motion.

“Can I get a ride home?”

Link’s house is a little ways away from Rhett’s. It would mean Rhett would have to get more gas tomorrow rather than Friday. He’d have to wake up early tomorrow to get it.

“Sure.”

Link smiles and walks over to the passenger side of the car. Rhett unlocks his door and sits in the driver’s seat, reaching over to unlock the other door.

Link opens the door after he hears the click and climbs inside.

“Where’s your backpack?” Rhett puts the key in the ignition.

“Oh, I finished my homework so I just left it in Lewis’ class.” Link puts on his seatbelt.

Rhett turns the key, a low rumble sounding before silence, “That the class you share with her?” He presses his foot down on the pedal. 

“Oh, Janet?” Link cracks his knuckles, a nervous tick Rhett catches.

He turns the wheel to the right, turning the corner from Pine Mist onto Centford. “Mhm, the blonde one.” 

Link nods, looking out the front windshield, “Yeah. Janet.”

Rhett keeps his eyes on the road.

The scenery of North Carolina pass them by, orange sunset turning into a purple, its transition to night beginning. There’s only silence in the car. The radio is broken. It only plays static now.

The two stay quiet, both afraid to break the comforting silence. Silence means no discussion. Silence means nothing changes. 

Eventually, Link breaks it, “You wanna hang out tomorrow?”

Rhett shakes his head, “I can’t. Got basketball tomorrow.” He sees Link sit back in his seat, eyes looking at the dashboard.

“What about the weekend.” He doesn’t form it as a question. They both know Rhett’s answer by now.

“I can’t.”

“What the hell, Rhett?” Rhett’s grip on the wheel tightens. “Why not?”

“I’m busy.” Rhett turns the car onto Link’s street.

“We haven’t hung out in weeks, Rhett.” 

“I’m busy.”

“You’re lying.” Rhett pulls into Link’s driveway, noticing the dimmed lights inside.

Rhett parks the car. He sits back and looks at Link. There’s a determined look on his face, almost angry, but not quite. His face doesn’t look right like this. Rhett misses the smile he saw on Link’s face during Algebra 2 when he was swapping answers with that girl. That girl caused the smile. Rhett was just staring, absentmindedly crinkling his homework.

“I’m busy, we can hang out some other time.” He sees Link’s lip curl into something ugly. Now he looks angry. They look at each other for a few seconds, Link glaring, Rhett tired.

Link softens slightly, mouth in a deep line rather than the scowl he was previously donning. “Okay,” he says, “Okay.” he repeats himself as he opens the door gently. Before he exits, he looks at Rhett again, “See ya tomorrow.”

Rhett nods. Link nods back and leaves the car, shutting the door behind him. Rhett watches him as he walks to the front door. Link shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a key out of his left one. 

Rhett starts up the car and pulls out of the driveway, looking behind him in the back windshield.

* * *

“Hey dude, you going to the banquet tonight?” Rhett is stopped during lunch as he’s walking through the cafeteria. His co-captain of the basketball team’s hand is on his arm.

Rhett lightly shrugs it off and turns toward John Medina, “Yeah, man, totally,” he responds with a smile. It doesn’t feel right.

Then, John glances around the cafeteria and leans in close, “You bringing Link?” he asks.

That makes Rhett pause. Link and whatsherface are in Anatomy right now, finishing up their project.

“Nah, man.”

John squints his eyes for a moment, studying Rhett. Then he brightens up and nods, “Okay, that’s cool! Ya know, it was starting to get a little weird, but I’m glad you stopped it before it got, you know...”

“What?”

“You know,” John tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, “Neal’s a little,” he wiggles his fingers in front of Rhett’s face, “Out there.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“C’mon all the guys noticed it.” John pauses, “Neal, he looks at you as if you hung the moon, man.” He winces, “It’s weird.”

Rhett feels ready to run for a moment. All his nerves active and alert, making him know exactly where he is and he feels every fibre of his being. He frowns, “Don’t call him weird.”

“Dude.” John shakes his head, “None of us are sayin you guys are,” he gestures meaninglessly, “but you guys are a little close which is just, weird.”

Rhett nods stonily. 

“It’s just good you guys have this distance now. Not makin any of the guys uncomfortable.”

“Sure.” Rhett starts walking again, “No problem.”

* * *

Rhett puts his face in his hands, sitting in the front seat of his car. The car is only illuminated by the glow of the streetlights outside of the banquet hall and faint music can be heard emanating from inside the hall.

He sits up, rubbing his face. Rhett glances at the clock on his car radio which is yet to be fixed. 8 PM. The dress shirt he’s wearing feels too tight, too restricting.

His hand reaches for the car door, but something stops him. His hand freezes, index finger twitching once. He pulls it back and stares at the door.

He’s already a few minutes late. He has to make a speech about the team at the banquet, commending them on the great season. Then the coaches will parade around with letters and awards, smiling softly at the happiness and surprise that will appear on the team member’s face who gets a most improved or MVP award.

Then everyone will get up and start dancing to the music, pop hits making everyone laugh and dance goofily together. Most guys brought a date. Rhett usually brought Link, and they would mockingly sing the lyrics to each other.

Link. Rhett inhales shakily. Link. He turns the key again. Link. He pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving, probably over the speed limit, but he doesn’t care. He only thinks of Link. Link, Link, Link.

The lights are off inside of Link’s house. Rhett parks in the driveway. The grass is a week overgrown, he notices as he makes his way to the front door. They changed the doorbell too, it’s a different button now.

The door opens, “Hi, Rhett!” Link’s mother smiles at him as if this isn’t the first time in nearly a month he’s visited. She leads him in as if it’s just another normal day.

“Sorry it’s so late.”

“You can’t do anything about the time of day, honey. I’m just glad you came.” Rhett frowns, and reaches forward and envelopes her in a hug.

“I’m sorry, Sue.” He says into the side of her head. She laughs. It sounds tired.

“It’s alright, Rhett.” She holds him tighter. “Just-” she sighs, “Just remember to come by more often, okay?”

Rhett nods and steps back. She’s in her pajamas and the TV in the living room is still on. All the lights are off otherwise.

“Well,” she starts walking back towards the living room, “Link’s in his room,” the bottom of her robe touches the floor with every step.

“Thanks.” he walks toward Link’s room, down the dimly lit hallway. He pauses at the pictures of Link on the wall, looks at them for a few seconds, and then continues walking.

Rhett reaches Links closed bedroom door and knocks. His heart pounds as he hears footsteps. Then they stop and the door opens.

Link is standing there, in sweatpants and a worn T shirt. “Hey, Rhett.” He says carefully, the space between his eyebrows creating a soft wrinkle. He opens the door further and steps back, gesturing for Rhett to enter, “Um, what’s up?”

Rhett walks over to Link’s bed and sits on it, rubbing his forehead. “How’re you doing?”

Link looks at him with an unimpressed look but then gives in and sits next to Rhett, “I’m doing alright, you?” he pretends not to notice the knowing look on Link’s face as he glances at Rhett’s formal attire.

“I-” he stops. There’s an unfamiliar binder on the floor next to Link’s dresser. It’s decorated with Lisa Frank stickers and doodles. “Is that hers?” he asks.

Link follows his gaze and sees the binder, “Oh, yeah. It is.”

Rhett looks up at Link with a hard look, “Why’s it here?”

Link sighs loudly, “We are science fair partners, Rhett. We need to work together.” 

Rhett’s mind whirrs, he feels too angry. He should backtrack. Leave, go back to the banquet, anything. Then, Link’s expression changes to the one Rhett knows all too well. The look that essentially means, ‘you’re being stupid right now’, and the haphazardly constructed, toothpick dam bursts.

“What-she your girlfriend?” he stands up, clenching his fists. There’s a fire in his chest now. Flames licking away at his insides, heating him up and burning him.

Link scoffs, “What is wrong with you?”

Rhett stares, “You’re not denying it.”

“Jesus Christ, Rhett!” Link gets up and starts pacing, “No, Janet and I aren’t dating!” He runs a hand through his hair, aggravated.

“Well, how am I supposed to know?” Rhett asks loudly, but quiets down at Link’s expression, “You and her are always walking together, spending time together, ignoring me!” He whispers harshly. Link stops pacing and glares.

“Rhett, you’re the one always blowing me off!” he says, stepping to Rhett, shaking his head.

“Why the hell would I wanna hang out with you when you obviously have such a better time with that girl!” 

“Her name is Janet!” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry for misnaming your betrothed!” Rhett’s voice cracks on the word betrothed.

“She’s just a friend!” Link softens for a moment, “And Rhett, I always wanna hang out with you. You’re my best friend.”

Rhett laughs, “Yeah well you don’t act like it!” he says, turning away from Link, hard eyes staring at the wall. He knows he’s being childish, but he couldn’t care less.

“Rhett.” He feels Link’s hand on his elbow. He shoves it off.

“You know what?” Rhett jumps at Link’s tone. It sounds angrier than he's heard in a long time. His eyes snap open and he looks at Link. He’s frowning and back to pacing.

“I’m so goddamn sick of you doing this!” Link says just quiet enough for his mom not to overhear, but sure loud enough to make Rhett lower his head.

“You-you act like I don’t know you, Rhett. You act like we haven’t been friends forever and I don’t know what makes you tick!” Link stops in front of Rhett, staring at him with such intensity that he has no choice but to look at him.

“I know you’re jealous of Janet! But I don’t get why!” Rhett feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, “You’re my best friend, man. Janet’s just a lab partner and yeah I’ve been talking to her more often.” Link shakes his head lightly, “Maybe it’s cause you never do anymore because of this stupid sense of jealousy you have when you and I both know you’re it for me!”

Rhett furrows his brows, “What?” he asks.

Link sighs, “You’re it for me, Rhett!” he practically shouts, “You’re my best friend.” he keeps his eyes locked to Rhett’s, “You’re my blood brother!”

A moment passes. The two stare at each other. Link’s hair is disheveled slightly and his crystal blue eyes wild. The quiet sound of a comedy show peeks under the door from the living room. 

Rhett notices Link’s eyes are slightly shining like his own, “I’m so sorry for all this, man.” He croaks quietly. Link looks down at his shoes, blinking furiously.

Link nods, “I know,” he says, “But, I just don’t understand. Why? Why did you ignore me for so long?” Rhett sees Link’s frustration growing again, “Dang, man. I missed you and you kept brushing me off cause of Janet, I just don’t get it-” Rhett interrupts Link suddenly and surges forward, capturing Link’s lips with his own gently.

He feels Link immediately put his hands on Rhett’s shoulders as if he’s going to push him away but then Link’s hands go to Rhett’s neck, interlocking his fingers. Rhett wraps his arms around Link’s waist, shaking hands gripping firmly to the back of Link’s shirt.

They stand there, lips touching and eyes closed for a moment, savoring it. Link moves first, lips lightly grazing over Rhett’s. Rhett pushes forward, deepening the kiss and relishing in the sweet taste of Link’s lips.

Link groans softly and pulls Rhett closer, massaging Rhett’s lips with his own. The scent of pine and coffee fills Rhett’s senses as he swipes a tongue on Link’s bottom lip. His lips feel better than a girl’s, rougher, firmer. Rhett pulls back, breathing heavily.

They’re still holding each other, Rhett staring at Link’s shiny lips and shocked face. He figures he probably looks similar. When their harsh breathing calms down Link exhales a soft, “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Rhett grins softly.

Rhett pulls Link close, hugging him tight and resting his head on the side of Link’s. Link closes his eyes and sinks his head onto Rhett’s chest, over his heart.

Only their shaky breaths can be heard in the room besides the distant sound of the Full House theme song about 30 feet away from the room.

* * *

“Hey, you’re Rhett, right?” Rhett looks up from his anatomy work and sees the girl sitting in the seat next to him. She grins at him, green eyes sparkling.

“Uh,” he coughs, “Yeah, yeah I am.”

She smiles wider and hold out her hand, “I’m Janet, Link’s science fair partner.”

Rhett puts down his pencil and shakes her hand, “Rhett.”

Janet laughs, “Yeah, I already knew that, silly. You’re Link’s best friend.” She says that as if it’s the most simple fact in the world.

He smiles, “Yeah. I am.”

Janet leans closer, folding her arms, “I just wanted to introduce myself and say sorry for taking Link away from you for so long, and he didn’t wanna tell you this yet but I just have to,” she reaches into her pink backpack and pulls out a blue ribbon, “We got first place!” she says giddily, handing the ribbon to Rhett.

He turns the ribbon over in his hands, admiring the sheen of the fabric. It’s in great condition, gold letters shining. Rhett smiles. “Great job,” he says genuinely, handing the ribbon back. 

She quickly puts it back in her bag just in time for Link to come back from the bathroom, “Hey, Jan, you’re in my seat!” he says good naturedly, grinning.

Janet stands up and pats Link on the shoulder, “Just going back to mine, Link, don’t worry.”

As she passes by Rhett’s desk on the way to her own, she leans in and whispers to Rhett, “You guys are too cute.” and winks at his shocked face before continuing to her desk.

Rhett quickly turns his head to look at Link, shocked. Link smiles nervously, “I had to tell her at least, bo. She’s totally cool with it, you know,” Link gestures around the room, “Considering where we are.”

He shakes his head, “It’s fine.” Link grins at him a final time before returning to his work.

Rhett looks over at Janet in the corner of the room. She’s looking at him and beams when they lock eyes, giving him two thumbs up.

Rhett doesn’t hate her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at notasponsor on Tumblr, please feel free to talk to me! Also please kudos and comment on this, I really enjoy hearing what you think about my fics lol


End file.
